Nigrum Glacies
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Juvia colgaba del techo, con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza,tenía sangre en el pecho y los hilos terminaban en sus dedos, goteando sobre las sábanas, corrió hasta ella y la soltó, atemorizado la revisó, estaba viva por fortuna. Abrazo a la peli-azul, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y murmuro miles de disculpas para ella.


**Casi de milagro logré terminar esto antes del lunes ;w; lo cierto es que regrese a la universidad y el tiempo ya no me sobra, he de decir que es la primera vez que trabajo con este género (crime) y estoy algo nerviosa, porque amo las novelas policíacas pero nunca había escrito una ni nada parecido hasta hoy.**

 **Me disculpo de una vez por tanto cambio de escena, espero no se confundan pero así estaba todo en mi mente y no pude evitar escribirlo así XDD**

 **Notas al final :D**

 **.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.  
Este fic Participa en el evento: "Enseñemosle a Natsu lo que es un elemento sorpresa" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Nigrum Glacies**_

.

* * *

.

Gray Fullbuster era un buen detective, a pesar de su juventud había logrado escalar rápidamente en la jefatura de Magnolia. Sus conocimientos sobre perfil criminal así como su manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eran sin duda sus mejores aptitudes. Aun así, el moreno no consideraba haber cumplido con sus sueños, quería y necesitaba mejores casos, unos que le exigieran sacar todo su potencial, casos como los que Erza y Jellal resolvían.

Ambos eran los mejores agentes especiales y siempre tenían importantes casos en que trabajar; crimen organizado, redes de traficantes, terroristas y asesinos seriales, eran lo que rutinario en sus puestos, y Gray envidiaba eso.

Pero nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de ascender a un cargo de esa índole, a pesar de que Erza siempre le decía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, no se rendía y solía pensar que algún día,no muy lejano, tendría su, muy, merecido asenso y entonces Ur estaría orgullosa de él.

* * *

.

Había pasado semanas observándolos, sabía que estando libres tan recientemente, tardarían un tiempo en regresar a su negocio, por ello tenía que aprovechar el momento. Se había memorizado sus rutinas y sus hábitos, aunque la verdad no había sido tan difícil, parecían ir por la vida sin preocupación alguna, sintiéndose intocables.

La mitad de su día se había repartido en aquellas vigilancias y la otra en cuidarla, aunque estuviera inconsciente a él le gustaba estar a su lado y tomar su mano. Le prometía que les haría pagar a pesar de que sabía, eso sería lo último que hubiera querido, pero no podía estar tranquilo esperando a que la justicia se hiciera presente.

Levy había sido clara, no tenían evidencia suficiente, a pesar de los meses que habían dedicado a recabar todas y cada una. Salieron libres bajo fianza y si se fiaba del sistema legal, saldrían impunes, de igual forma que los asesinos de su maestra.

* * *

.

Gray tenía muy en claro que su trabajo era peligroso, por ello, era muy receloso a contar su vida privada. Casi nadie sabía que tenía una novia y mucho menos que vivían juntos ya. Juvia Loxar, era el nombre de ella, se habían conocido en Homicidios, cuando los asignaron como compañeros.

Juvia tenía cabello azul claro el cual caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un color azul, más intenso que el de su cabello, y siempre le recordaban el mar. Tenía una piel blanca y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, incluso admitía que su novia tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Ella era en apariencia delicada y frágil, pero Juvia era un ejemplo perfecto de que las apariencias engañan, la fémina era una peleadora muy capaz, con una excelente flexibilidad y fuerza, también era una de las mejores en cuanto manejo de armas blancas se trataba. Todo eso la había llevado a escalar puestos casi con burda facilidad, cosa que Gray había odiado en su momento.

A pesar de todo, su trabajo en equipo había resultado casi perfecto, se entendían y organizaban como si llevaran años siendo compañeros y eso le había ayudado a ganar fama y respeto, claro que junto a ella.

No obstante, Juvia se había enamorado de él, con el paso del tiempo aquel sentimiento comenzó a ser algo más que un simple sentimiento pasajero, Gray no se sentía nada cómodo, porque quería a la peli-azul, pero no de la forma en que ella esperaba y lo cierto es que sentía que su coordinación comenzaba a quebrarse. Había intentado hablar con ella y ser sincero pero ella no lo había comprendido, pocos meses después, se vio obligado a solicitar un cambio de compañero.

* * *

.

Sentado en la sala de estar, jugueteaba con una pluma mientras miraba el papel blanco que se extendía frente a él. Como detective, tenía mucho conocimiento sobre las investigaciones policiacas, pero nunca había pensado que fuera más difícil ver las cosas desde el otro extremo. Comenzó a anotar los factores indispensables para una investigación oficial, con eso en mente supuso que podría desarrollar su plan y los diferentes caminos que podría tomar dependiendo de cómo se dieran las cosas, porque si algo sabía es que nunca nada sale como lo planeas.

Además tenía que tener en cuenta el factor forense, dejar una sola huella o gota de sangre, significaría un fracaso, lo cual equivalía a ir a prisión.

Se negó a aceptar aquello, porque ella despertaría pronto y lo necesitaría a su lado para reponerse y poder seguir adelante, no podía dejarla sola.

«Yo siempre estaré contigo»

Sacudió la cabeza y alejo los pensamientos culposos, tenía que concentrarse.

* * *

.

Lo que hizo que Gray e enamorara de Juvia había sido algo simple y complicado a la vez, unos decían que era mero agradecimiento pero él no lo sentía de esa manera. Ella lo había salvado, era cierto, pero había visto claramente como había aceptado el hecho de cargar en su conciencia la muerte de un hombre, no había dudado cuando la muerte lo acecho, y eso le había hecho comprender la verdadera naturaleza de Juvia Loxar.

Tártaros había sido una organización criminal muy grande y poderosa, sus integrantes eran todos de alta categoría, sus motivos no habían sido claros pero lo cierto es que habían sembrado el pánico con todo Fiore.

Una bomba en el centro de Margaret había sido el primer paso, luego siguió la sede del consejo de seguridad del país y posteriormente un video de 1:05 minutos de duración lanzado en los principales canales de televisión así como en internet.

Juvia y él seguían siendo compañeros en aquella época, aunque normalmente estaban juntos casi todo el día, aquella mañana de Agosto estaban separados, pronto lo que parecía un día normal se convirtió en uno de los más peligrosos, una emboscada justo en las instalaciones de la jefatura de Crocus, por parte de Tártaros.

De inmediato el lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla, Gray tuvo que moverse rápido, pues fue de los primero en entrar en acción, Tempesta era el nombre del hombre al que había enfrentado aquel día, era fuerte físicamente hablando y derrotarle le había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero al final un disparo en el pecho había sido suficiente para matarle, aunque él también había recibido uno en el abdomen.

Estando en ese estado, no pudo ayudar más, por lo que había permanecido oculto todo el tiempo que le había resultado posible. Pero de alguna forma Juvia termino en ese mismo lugar, ella se había enfrentado a un asesino llamado Keith, el cual era claramente, más fuerte que la Loxar. En un punto del enfrentamiento la había amenazado con matarlo si no accedía a sus demandas, el cañón de su Gold 9mm estaba justo sobre su cien.

Juvia había dicho que lo haría si es que lo dejaba ir, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos color azul, la verdad es que Gray había pensado que hablaba en serio, al igual que Keith, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él, Juvia disparo sorpresivamente en su contra, todas la municiones de su Magnum 9mm se alojaron en el pecho de Keith.

Gray recordaba poco de eso, porque se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, pero Erza le había terminado de aclarar todo cuando había despertado en el hospital. Juvia incluso se había aventurado a cargar con él, lo había protegido hasta que todo se había resuelto y solo lo había dejado cuando la asistencia médica llego.

La oji-azul no había tenido más que cortes superficiales y varios golpes así como moretones en gran parte del cuerpo.

El saber que su compañera había hecho todo eso por él, le había dejado claro que tan grande y sincero era su amor por él, y de hecho, también le había dado la oportunidad de ver que tanto significaba su presencia en su vida, en los instantes en que la había visto luchar contra Keith la incertidumbre, la preocupación y la frustración lo habían dominado por completo, no quería verla morir, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando fue dado de alta pensó en buscar a Juvia pero no había sido necesario, ella lo esperaba fuera del hospital. Desde el primer momento supo que ella sabía sobre su petición de cambio, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo.

Ella se ofreció a dejarlo en su hogar y él no se negó, porque deseaba hablar con ella en privado, pero una vez en su hogar, la peli-azul se disculpó, por los inconvenientes y le prometió irse de su vida. Gray la vio llorar pero no dijo nada en ese momento, hasta que ella dio un paso hacía la puerta, dispuesta a irse, fue que la detuvo.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y en aquel entonces pensó que eso no importaba, le pidió que se quedase y la beso, ella naturalmente, no puso resistencia a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido hacía pocos instantes.

* * *

.

Cuando cayó la noche, él ya se encontraba en el hospital de Crocus, justo en la habitación 2011, la miraba mientras ella dormía profundamente, su mano estaba entrelazada con la suya, en un gesto tierno.

Pasaba casi toda las noches en esa posición, se negaba a soltarla mientras la luna estuviera alzada en el cielo nocturno, porque esa parte el día siempre había sido para los dos. Solo cuando el sol salía por la mañana, soltaba su mano y le dedicaba un casto beso en la frente, le prometía volver y una venganza que ella seguro no aprobaría, pero estaba bien, porque Gray Fullbuster cargaría con ese peso, solo por Juvia.

* * *

.

La gran oportunidad que Gray esperaba se presentó cuando Erza lo invitó a formar parte de una operación en cubierta, obviamente, había aceptado de inmediato.

La infiltración era el propósito de toda la operación, un grupo de terroristas había sido detectado en Fiore, aún se tenía el recuerdo de Tártaros y nadie pensaba dejar que aquel grupo nuevo, llamado Avatar, tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo parecido.

A él se le había dado la misión de ser el infiltrado, le habían dado una nueva identidad y le habían dado lo indispensable para la operación, solo tenía que informar de los movimientos de Avatar, en esencia, era fácil, siempre y cuando no lo descubrieran.

* * *

.

Juvia no tardo en mudarse a su hogar, porque luego de aquel beso, las cosas habían ido de menos a más, y lo cierto es que al Fullbuster no le molestaba en absoluto. Claro que el hecho de que su novia hubiera renunciado a su puesto, le había dado una tranquilidad extra, ahora lo más riesgoso que ella haría sería despertar la molestia a los ciudadanos que no llevaran el papeleo completo.

* * *

.

La infiltración había durado casi seis meses cuando recibió la orden de retirada, Gray tenía que abandonar su puesto y regresar a la jefatura, no se elaboró ninguna explicación para cubrir su repentina desaparición pero en esos ambientes era normal.

El siguiente paso de la operación fue ejecutado con éxito, los miembros de Avatar fueron aprehendidos. Aunque el caso en los tribunales no había sido tan éxito. Los siete miembros principales terminaron libres bajo fianza y pasarían el proceso en libertad.

Gray había sido transferido a Oak, por seguridad e insistencia de Erza, todo debido a su participación en la operación y su testificación en los juicios, la pelirroja temía que sufriera una represalia por lo que lo había convencido de irse, al menos un tiempo.

Había aceptado solo para proteger a Juvia, demasiado había sido para ella mudarse.

* * *

.

Conseguir un arma nueva no había sido difícil, incluso sabiendo la existencia del mercado negro, el moreno se sentía asombrado.

Había logrado conseguir varios rifles de asalto que había manejado en contadas ocasiones, todos carecían de registro pero eso era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Gracias a un par de informantes, logró conseguir acceso al nuevo lugar de reunión de Avatar, una bodega en reta a las afueras de Vandalay, según los registros, la bodega contenía reservas de una fábrica de electrodomésticos, un lugar que sin duda era obvio y discreto al mismo tiempo.

La reunión sería solo de los siete que le interesaban, lo cual le facilitaba el trabajo, se sintió afortunado luego de tanto tiempo.

* * *

.

A pesar del tiempo, y la liberación de Avatar, Gray estaba ileso en Oak, y aquello lo había tenido inquieto. Se sentaba cada día en su escritorio, esperando que algo sucediera pero nada pasaba.

Jellal le había dicho que quizá hubieran sufrido un ajuste de cuentas ahora que sus fuerzas estaban menguadas pero no lo creía, por ello permaneció en Oak más tiempo.

Había intentado investigar por su cuenta pero Avatar parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Los días pasaron y el Fullbuster se sentía cada vez más inquieto, varias personas creían que los detectives desarrollaban un sexto sentido que los avisaba del peligro, pero él no era de esas personas.

Sin embargo, cuando su traslado llego tomo sus cosas y regreso a Crocus a toda prisa.

* * *

.

Cuando Gray se vio contra el espejo, pensó que si alguien lo veía y supiera lo que iba a hacer, le diría que vestirse completamente de negro era un cliché. De igual modo no se cambió de ropa, porque era algo ambiguo a comparación de lo demás.

Tomó las armas y las oculto en una mochila de gimnasio, al llegar a su auto puso la mochila en el asiento del copiloto, entró y puso en marcha el automóvil.

Manejó con calma hasta una parada en la autopista, ahí había dejado unas placas nuevas, cambió las suyas y las oculto en la guantera. Iba manejando el antiguo automóvil de Ur, nunca lo había usado y le sabía mal tomarlo para el frío propósito que tenía pero se dijo a sí mismo que buscar un reemplazo lo retazaría.

Cerró la puerta y condujo hasta los muelles, ya se había hecho de noche y eso lo tranquilizó un poco más.

* * *

.

Llegar a Crocus le había costado cuatro horas frente al volante, en el camino había llamado a Erza para comunicarle que se reportaría hasta el día siguiente, la Scarlett había aceptado a regaña dientes pero no insistió demasiado.

Sin nada más, condujo hasta su hogar, no le había avisado a Juvia sobre su llegada, más que nada porque no lo había pensado pero suponía que lo consideraría una sorpresa. Bajó del auto y camino el pequeño sendero que había desde la calle hasta la puerta, sacó sus llaves dispuesto a abrir pero antes de introducirla notó que algo no estaba bien, no supo si era el silencio o la frívola quietud que había en el lugar.

Sacó su arma y abrió la puerta lentamente, las luces estaban encendidas así que camino en silencio y sin tropezar. Había varios vidrios regados en la alfombra de la sala, aquello fue lo que le dejo en claro que su instinto no estaba errado. Supuso, al ver la escena, que el intruso había tenido que pelear contra Juvia en algún momento.

Sigiloso, avanzó hasta la cocina, miró por encima de la barra, estaba un poco revuelta a simple vista, así que la rodeó y fue entonces que el pulso se le disparó, tirado en medio de la cocina estaba el cuerpo de Mary, un charco de sangre se extendía desde su cuerpo hasta las orillas de la estufa, notó que tenía varios golpes y cortes, uno de estos se notaba en su espalda, era profundo.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió con prisa hasta el dormitorio, se detuvo frente a la puerta y la empujó suavemente, la habitación estaba en la penumbra pues la luz estaba apagada y solo la luz del pasillo iluminaba parcialmente el espacio.

Espero un segundo antes de encender la luz, no detecto ningún movimiento así que prosiguió, cuando la oscuridad se disipo su vista se quedó quieta sobre la cama.

Juvia colgaba del techo, con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza, su ropa estaba hecha girones y tenía varios golpes en el rostro así como moretones en los brazos, tenía sangre en el pecho y los hilos terminaban en sus dedos, goteando sobre las sábanas blancas.

Corrió hasta ella y la soltó, atemorizado la revisó, estaba viva por fortuna. Tomó su celular y llamó a emergencias, mientras esperaba abrazo a la peli-azul, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y murmuro miles de disculpas para ella.

* * *

.

Se puso la mochila al hombro y comenzó a avanzar por los oscuros pasillos del muelle de Vandalay, el aire era fresco, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento soplaba con fuerza, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, y aun así comenzó a sudar, pero eso no fue impedimento alguno, tomo los rifles y los cargo con rapidez, también cargo las armas cortas que había conseguido.

Se arregló la chamarra negra que vestía y con paso firme y una mirada helada avanzó sin titubear. No le fue difícil encontrar la bodega, era la única con iluminación, trepó por un contenedor hasta la ventana más alta y miró a través de esta.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver solo a Goumon, Jerome y Arlock, aquello no era exactamente lo que quería, pero no había vuelta atrás. Con sumo cuidado abrió la ventana y se deslizó dentro, los otros tres presentes no se habían percatado de su presencia ya que se encontraban discutiendo, Gray no hizo esfuerzo alguno en escuchar lo que gritaban y reclamaban, eso también era algo ambiguo.

Avanzó por las enormes cajas de metal que había, pisaba intentando hacer el menor ruido, por fortuna el sonido del viento tan fuerte ocultaba la mayoría de sus pisadas. No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta donde los miembros de Avatar discutían, cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro.

Luego de eso solo hubo sonidos de disparos.

* * *

.

Su respiración agitada iba a delatarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, hizo más presión en la herida que tenía en el hombro derecho. No había esperado que Briar estuviera oculta, esperando que él se presentara, a pesar que no había movido ni un dedo para ayudar a los otros, supo que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo vivir.

Maldijo el no haber estudiado más el lugar, la ira lo había segado y ahora estaba metido en un gran aprieto. Bufo pero se obligó a mantener la calma, debía salir vivo por él y por Juvia, no tenía otra alternativa.

El sonido de los tacones de Briar lo puso alerta, era claro que sabía dónde estaba y solo jugaba con él. Aquella mujer era un dolor de cabeza, lo había sido desde que se había infiltrado, él siempre supo que ella estaba consciente de sus intenciones pero nunca tuvo nada que sustentará esa hipótesis.

Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó cuando intento levantarse del suelo, el dolor lo obligo a permanecer sentado, miró, como pudo, su arma, solo tenía dos balas más. Maldijo una vez más, no solo a su suerte sino también a la morena, y a sí mismo.

Intentó pararse una vez más y aunque lo consiguió, un mareo hizo que tambalease, su vista estaba borrosa y no tenía muchas fuerzas como para sostenerse.

Estaba jodido.

El sonido de los zapatos sobre el piso de cemento se hizo más intenso, Briar estaba cerca, solo era cuestión de segundos. Alzó el brazo izquierdo e intento apuntar, la figura borrosa de la albina apareció frente a él, jaló el gatillo, y falló los dos disparos que le quedaban.

«Lo siento, Juvia»

No creía salir vivo así que solo podía lanzarse en un último intento desesperado, aunque era más probable que terminará muerto antes de estuviera cerca de la fémina.

* * *

.

Sintió una suave caricia en su cabello, quiso abrir los ojos pero el cansancio y el dolor se lo impidieron. Estaba aturdido y desorientado, pero aun así sabía que debería estar muerto.

— Gray-sama… — la suave voz de Juvia resonó en su cabeza, como si estuviera a su lado.

— Juvia… — intentó abrir los ojos, y sintió una punzada de dolor, de igual forma no se rindió y logró abrirlos.

Frente a él apareció el dulce rostro de la Loxar, estaba sonriendo mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Quiso preguntar qué hacía ahí, pero la voz no le salió.

Mas sin embargo ella pareció leerle el pensamiento.

— Gracias por contarle todo a Juvia.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Admitiré que tenía otro fic en mente para este evento pero la idea era demasido complicada para un OS, llevaba 8 hojas de word y no iba si quiera a la mitad, por eso decidí hacer este otro.**

 **Si alguien le encuentra parecido a la imagen que recientemente comenzó a circular por FB y Tumblr debo decir que yo ya tenía esto escrito desde antes, solo que en vez de Avatar era Tartaros, sin embargo al ver dicha imagen cambie, para variar un poco y porque me gusto la escena. Aprovecho para decir que no sé porque todos dicen que es una imagen en donde Juvia se suicida si se nota (o al menos yo noto) que es más bien una venganza por parte de Avatar para con Gray, usando a Juvia como escarmiento.**

 **En fin, el propósito del evento es sorprender con el fic, así que espero haberlo logrado porque en este fic realmente no estoy segura de haberlo logrado, pero como dije con la otra trama hubiera quedado un fic como de 30 hojas de word y eso es demasiado a mi parecer. Escribiré esa idea y veré si la publico sino pues estará guardada en el cobre de los fics que nunca veran la luz de sol (?)**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
